


Expansion of WWW

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Fred and George are about to open an outpost of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but only Fred can go...and he's on a mission to make Hermione go with him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Expansion of WWW

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: outpost
> 
> This drabble wouldn't have been possible without the lovely moonfairy13, who was generous enough to give me an idea about how to use the word "outpost." Really, the whole plot was her idea, and I can't thank her enough for helping me get unstuck!

"Excellent news, Hermione!" Fred called, lumbering down the stairs and into the shop. "We've managed to procure that vacant storefront near Durmstrang! We're going to be setting up an outpost of this lovely shop there!"

Hermione blinked and set down her book. Fred had been talking about an acquisition near the northern European wizarding school for quite some time, but she hadn't heard him speak of it in months. The news took her by surprise, and made her feel a little uncomfortable, too. It reminded her of Viktor and the past that they had shared, and she didn't really want to dwell on that now that she was with Fred. 

"That's great!" she said, pasting a smile on her face and doing her best to sound enthusiastic. "Have you told George yet?" 

Fred's happy expression faltered slightly. "Yeah, he knows, but... Angie's due to pop any day now, so he can't come with." 

George's wife  _ was _ quite pregnant, so Hermione could understand the other twin wanting to stay by her side. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much both of you were looking forward to this," she replied. "I'm sure you can handle it on your own, though."

Fred joined her behind the counter. His smile had perked up again, but Hermione could tell that he was worried about something. It didn't quite reach his eyes the way it usually did. 

"Fred?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Fred took a deep breath. "Well, I was hoping you might...go with me?" He said the last part with his eyes screwed shut, and he looked so ridiculous that Hermione burst out laughing without processing what he had said. Once she did, however, she looked at him in shock. 

"Go with you? But I—I couldn't—"

"Oh, I think you could," Fred winked. "In fact, I happen to know that you're off for the next two weeks." 

Now Hermione was confused. She hadn't asked for any time off from her Ministry job. "What do you mean, I'm off for the next two weeks?" 

Fred ran a hand through his hair and gave her a sheepish look—one that she knew all too well. "I, er, may have written your boss shortly before coming down here and gotten an almost-immediate,  _ very eager  _ reply back."

"Oh, Fred," Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands. "You didn't." 

"I think you're focusing a little too much on that, Hermione," Fred said hastily. "The point is, you're free to come with me! Isn't this exciting?" 

Hermione bit her lip. The Durmstrang outpost was a big deal to Fred, she knew, but she wished that he had kept her in the loop. Besides, a small, nagging part of her was anxious that she might somehow run into Viktor, and she didn't know how she would handle that. "I don't know," she said, choosing her words with care. "Maybe I should stay here. I can help out if George needs to tend to Angelina..." 

"Nonsense," Fred declared, taking her hand. "We hired Verity for a reason, you know. Now, stop making excuses and letting that giant brain of yours hold you back, and  _ come with me."  _

Hermione had to laugh at how well he knew her. "Fine," she relented, then added cheekily, "but you love this giant brain of mine." 

Fred chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. "That I do, love. That I do."


End file.
